kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Message from the Kingdom
The Message from the Kingdom is an occasional message from the staff on the goings-on of the wiki. It's not updated at a regular rate, but is updated as needed. The Message from the Kingdom was started by Xiggie on May 10, 2010. Latest Message from the Kingdom October 16th, 2017 Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Keyblade wielders all! Our first ever End-of-Year Event, in collaboration with our friends at the [http://www.khwiki.com Kingdom Hearts Wiki] and The Keyhole, has begun! This year, we've been invited to participate in a tournament of sorts to award favorites in the Kingdom Hearts series, from Best Protagonist to Favorite Disney Character to Best Boss Battle. Our Wiki will be hosting a bracket, too: Best World for ''Kingdom Hearts III! To participate, simply visit Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:End of Year Event 2017 for more details! There, you will find the link to our bracket, as well as links to the other brackets hosted at the ''Kingdom Hearts Wiki and The Keyhole. We're really excited for this and hope you all can participate! - Previous Messages February 26th, 2015 Ladies and Gentlemen, announcing Operation: Keychain! This major collaborative project involves our friends and fellow fans at the [http://www.khwiki.com Kingdom Hearts Wiki], The Keyhole, and us, with even more people in the plans! It aims to help all our sites, including this one, become more popular, increase interest in the Kingdom Hearts series, and, in our case, increase the publication of Kingdom Hearts Fanon here on this wiki! It also includes a restructuring of the wiki, including a re-establishing of the site staff, a restructure of the forums and Main Page, and much more! So, we need your input on the direction this wiki is gonna take. Be sure to voice your thoughts in the forums and in this blog. And again, as has been expressed in previous Messages, be sure to be filling out your story articles. That includes all the wanted pages! There's way more than 1000 Wanted Pages. We need you guys to make those articles, fill them out, work on them! Make your stories and characters as attractive and beautiful as you envisioned them. If you need help making your story, consider getting other users to help you out with writing out your story. Which reminds me, we'll (hopefully) be getting the wiki's old IRC channel back, so we'll have a new avenue to interact and get to know each other soon. In the meantime, be sure to be talking to each other, get to know each other, and get to know the rest of us at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and The Keyhole! — November 21st, 2010 Y'know what's worse than having 800 stubs? Having over 1000 Wanted Pages, that's what -- and at least a couple hundred of them are linked to by fewer than five articles. Long story short, this is a problem. I, MechaUltimaZero, the founder of this Wiki, propose a challenge to YOU, User, and that challenge is this: go to your Watchlist, and check every article on it. If it's a stub, improve it until it isn't. If it links to a Wanted Article, then create that article and improve it. However, note that there may be some articles which aren't really "Wanted", but are on the list. This is because of a typo in the link. Therefore, I am requesting that the administrators -- myself included -- run through the Wanted Pages list and check as many of links as possible, in order to correct this. Non-articles linked to by more than ten pages are almost certainly on a navigation template. Typos, however, likely only are linked to once or twice. The point is that if anybody wants this Wiki spotlighted, then stubs must be improved, and the Wanted Pages must be created. And yes, I do realize that creating all or most of them would nearly double the Wiki's size. Even so, what's wikilife without a challenge? Note: Trying to anger the administrators is not a proper challenge upon which to base one's wikilife. — MechaUltimaZero July 3rd, 2010 Listen up, Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki Community. Our wiki is large, not quite as large as Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but large and full. Full of STUBS! Okay KHFanon-Wikians, it's time for a reformation. Several of our articles on this wiki are messy, small, and in need of, well, cleaning up. It has become a habit on the wiki to simply slap a Maintenance Template on the top of a page, such as , and leave it there to collect dust. Those days are NO MORE! Now, Wiki-dwellers, our message to you is to stop just putting those templates up. Over HALF of our articles have the template slapped on top of them. Time to DO something! If you see something misspelled, or an article that has no links, or no story attached, time to ADD to the wiki, LINK those links! If you see something that is not coherent with the Manual of Style, FIX IT! Our message to all of you.... CLEAN UP! Thank you. — LegoAlchemist May 10th, 2010 Please go trough the Articles for deletion category and Your Upload Log. There are many uncategorized images, and a lot of badly named and unlicensed images and a bunch of unused ones as well. Please check if any of them are yours, and if they are, please categorize/license them or put them up for deletion. :Thank you — Xiggie